plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadythecat
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 16:07, July 31, 2010 |} |} Stuff 1. Next time please don't make seperate messages. 2. No, you don't need e-mail; no, you can't have a name when logged out. 3. You cannot get points from editing as an Unregistered contributor, and in any case the achievements were not retrospective. 4. What do you mean "from either the cake is a lie or portal cake"? If you can't tell me exactly what it is from (with the correct name) it counts as incorrect. 5. Also, please don't make random edits to get achievements such as the blog comments; please actually put content. 6. What does Wal-mart have to do with rollback? (And it is not related, considering that blog post was from when I granted RandomguY the rollback privilege.) --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It is not from anything called "Portal Cake" and is not "The Cake is a Lie". It is a picture from something and I want merely the name of what it is from (although you get extra credit for telling me what part of the thing the picture is from). --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) New Zombies Let's wait for more information before we start creating pages. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes On other wiki's I've seen one's for making the 1,000th and 2,000th, so I'm assuming it was for making the first edit after the achievements were activated, but that edit was made by an Unregistered contributor so no-one got it. (Previous message deleted.) --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yes, provided you make sure to use proper grammar. I will also give you rollback; it lets you revert all the edits the last person to edit made at once. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bullets *Something *Something **Something **Something It apparently works for up to four asterisks. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Trash Can Zombie Well, at this point in time I have enough info on the Zombie to start making a page. The only thing I would be missing would be a picture, but I can fix that in a couple days when my friend gets the game. She has a Capture Card so she'll be getting pictures of things for me so I can really start making some nice pages. WatchGrassGrow 15:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The box thingies I got bored, read a few talk pages...oh look, you want to know how you get the boxes on the user page? They're templates. I don't use them myself out of laziness, but this is what Swampert Rox's user page (well, the relevant section) looks like, in the code: The last part of these boxes is the variable that tells you how many flags, what the zombie is, etc. If you want to put one in, you can copy the relevant text above and change the variable. If you're using the Rich Text Editor (which I don't, so I don't know for sure), you may be able to insert a template that prompts you as to how to do it.--RandomguY 18:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that. The message that confused me was right between yours, and under the same subheading as yours, so... :Anyway, on that same note, if you are continuing a conversation, please indent (add : in front to indent, add more colons to indent further) appropriately, and otherwise, make a new heading/section.--RandomguY 00:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) You can use rich text, but it seems to screw up the variables. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Commitment Hey dude, I admit. I was wrong about this thing. But I can't read the coding and can't move the picture frame. I will try to improve my quality!yao l. 03:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC). Why the shit should I do that with the rebellion!? GODDAMNIT Welcome message The code signs it as whoever is the last active admin. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Age I am a teen and a he. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sig Please add a link to your signature. It's much easier to work with. Thanks.--RandomguY 00:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for adding it, but your link fails. I think.--RandomguY 03:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Look at Hypno boy's page. Mostly I think that your link is messed up because it links to shadythecat as opposed to user:shadythecat.--RandomguY 04:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New Template Can you make a new Template of a great page?Shayne444 20:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC)